Fanlong Ren Wai
Fanlong Ren Wai was a prince of the Huang He Empire and was known as one of the Peerless Three. History Fanlong was born not only as the Draconic Emperor, a Special Superior Job, but also as a High End, a person with immense natural talent. During his time, he served as a symbol of the might of the Huang He royal family. When Rockfell Adraster began his conquest of the continent, Fanlong competed with him, beginning the age of war that threatened to end all life on the continent that only abated with the appearance of the Master Schrodinger Cat, a period which was later known as the Era of the Peerless Three. After the disappearance of Schrodinger and the sealing of Rockfell, Fanlong, nearing the end of his long life, dedicated himself to preparing Huang He for the future by capturing nearly 100 UBMs and sealing them into Treasurebeast orbs for use by later generations. Personality In his youth, Fanlong was somewhat proactive, being well known for having defeated several UBMs and wearing their special rewards. By the end of his life Fanlong was said to have become an even-tempered person. He was also a very wise individual, having the foresight to prepare for the end of his life by sealing away UBMs as weapons. He also left behind words to be given to his successors, which served as a great influence to how they led their life. Due to their great power, they have been deified by later generations. Abilities High End Fanlong was a High End(才を持つ者), an extremely rare individual born possessing talent and aptitude far beyond the norm of normal tians. His combat ability surpassed that of most Superiors. As a High End, Fanlong learned the truth of the world from the Archtype System. *'Technique Creation': Fanlong possessed an incredible and unparalleled ability to create techniques. Despite his inability to take other jobs due to being the Draconic Emperor, Fanlong is known to have used a near countless number of original techniques, spanning both magic and martial arts. Job Draconic Emperor(龍帝): A Special Superior Job of no grouping. In actual fact, this is not a job created by the previous creators of the world, but one created by the Ancient Dragon who, after witnessing the power of the Incarnations during their invasion and realizing it could not win, sacrificed its own life to hack the Archtype System and falsify its own existence as a job. As such, this job is randomly given to the human descendants of the Ancient Dragon upon their birth. *'Inheritance of the Dragon Spirit'(龍気継承): A passive skill that allows the user to inherit the level and status of their predecessors. Normally, upon death, the Resources of the holder of a Superior Job would be dispersed, but the Draconic Emperor due to its unique construction is different and can retain those resources. As a result of this skill, Fanlong's level is over 2000, his HP and MP surpasses 10,000,000 and his other statuses surpass 40,000. *'Body of the Ancient Dragon'(古龍細胞): A passive skill that transforms Fanlong's body into that of an Ancient Dragon. Fanlong gains the same bodily constitution and resistances as the Ancient Dragon. Most prominently is the overwhelming high speed regeneration. Unless Fanlong's body is completely wiped out along with his HP, he can regenerate from any type of injury, including the complete destruction of his head and heart. However, because his body has been transformed into that of a non-human, Fanlong is unable to take any other job. **'Dragon King Aura'(竜王気): An active skill possessed by all Dragon Kings. It creates a a field of energy that can reduce the power of attacks and by using it to reinforce their own attacks, increase their power immensely. Because it can resist attacks of all attributes, the specific resistance level for each attribute is not high. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tians Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Special Superior Job Holder Category:Huang He Empire Category:Deceased